yo ho! a parent's life for me?
by FanGurlz
Summary: angelica and jack ended up falling in love. then angelica ends up pregnant. but when jack accidentally tell's her that he doesn't want her or the child, it will take the spirits of his three unborn children to show him what fatherhood is really all about!
1. Chapter 1

Yo ho! A parent's life for me?

Chapter 1

Jack sparrow loved angelica and now that she lived with him aboard the black pearl, they could spend the rest of their lives happily.

One day jack gave the wheel of the ship to Gibbs and grabbed the guitar he got from his father captain Teague. He brought angelica into his cabin and told her his feelings in song.

When he was done he looked at her and asked "so, do you like it?"

Angelica's smile turned to a sickly frown and she ran for a barrel and vomited into it.

"A simple no would have been good too" said jack.

"That's so odd" said angelica puzzled "I'm never sick in the morning."

"Maybe you should see Tia dalma" suggested jack "she has a cure for everything."

"Yeah, sure" she said.

"Mr. Gibbs!" called jack "we have a need to travel up river!"

Angelica threw up overboard … once again.

"A very urgent need!" jack yelled to Gibbs.

XxX

Jack waited patiently in Tia's treehouse, he couldn't help but think of poor angelica she threw up all the way to the bayou. Finally Tia dalma pulled back the Curtin to revel a very pale but happy angelica teach.

"Is she alright?" asked jack.

"I'm fine, jack" said angelica "and there's nothing wrong."

"Then what is it?" asked jack.

Angelica looked at Tia then turned back to jack and smiled.

"Jack" she said "we're going to have a baby."

Jack's eyes widened, that last word stirring in his head repeatedly. Baby, baby, baby!

"Jack are you alright?" angelica asked.

"y-yes, I just need some air" he said. He ran for the exit then they heard a thump.

"What was that?" angelica asked Tia.

Tia dalma ran to the exit jack had gone out "witty jack fainted!" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo ho a parent's life for me?

Chapter 2

"Jack, jack, jack"

Jack could hear a voice calling him, at first he thought he was dead, then he opened his eyes and saw Tia Dalma hovering over him.

"Oh Tia" he groaned "I had the worst nightmare. Angelica was sick and then she was preg"-

He stopped short when he saw angelica sitting in the far corner rubbing her stomach. He got up and slowly approached her.

"Well, I guess if we're going to have a baby" he said to her "we'll have to have a baby shower."

X the next day X

"Jack! We need more chairs!" whined angelica.

"Okay" jack groaned.

Ever since angelica found out she was pregnant, she was being a royal pain. She was getting morning sickness and mood swings and weird cravings, yesterday jack found her dipping a pickle in chocolate pudding!

Finally the guests had arrived, there was Elizabeth Swann and Tia dalma and Giselle and scarlet from Tortuga.

Then angelica started barking orders:

"Jack! Take the presents to the table!"

"Jack! Go get the cake!"

"Jack! You didn't get the cake!"

"Jack! Jack! Jack!"

Then jack started to scream "that's it! I've had it! You've been bossing me around since day one of your pregnancy! Well, I don't want you or the baby!"

Everyone on the ship heard that and when they did their jaws dropped.

"You- you what?!"Screamed angelica tears welling in her eyes.

"Angelica, luv I-"jack started but angelica pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted "the next time we make port I'm getting off, and I'm taking _**my**_ baby with me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yo ho! A parent's life for me?

Chapter 2

After angelica blew up at him, jack stormed into his cabin and started pacing back and forth. How could she say that to him? And over a baby? Why did she have to get pregnant? Why couldn't they stay romantic forever? *YAWN* why couldn't he stay awake?

"One short nap wouldn't kill me" he said before immediately passing out on his desk.

It felt like he'd only been asleep for five minutes when he felt as if someone was watching him. Without lifting his head, he reached for the rum bottle on his desk, only to find it gone!

He lifted his head "what?"

"Are you looking for this?" a sweet voice asked as a tiny hand held out a bottle of rum.

"Thank you" jack said happily taking the bottle, then it dawned him. There was a little girl in his cabin!

Jack turned and there she was, she looked to be around six years old with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Who the devil are you?"

"I'm rose" she answered "one of your future children"

"One of?!" jack said "you mean there's more?"

"Yes, three to be exact" she said "I'm here to show you the past."

She headed out to the deck of the pearl than turned her head and asked "are you coming?"

Jack got up and followed her, she held his hand and for some strange reason jack let her. There was something about holding that little girls hand that made him like her, made him want to protect her. He shook the thoughts from his head. It's only a dream he thought.

Jack looked around for some reason the pearl was docked and it was nightfall.

"How did you"- he asked.

Just then two people walked up the gang plank, it was angelica and himself, only younger they must have been twenty something.

"That's me!" exclaimed jack "and angelica?"

"This was the time you first showed angelica the pearl" said rose.

"Angelica" said the young jack "you're so beautiful!"

"Jack" said angelica "I love you, but you know I can't, I'm taking my vows tomorrow."

"Come on, luv" he pleaded "nobody has to know."

"I don't even know how to kiss" she said.

"I'll teach you" he said brushing his lips against hers.

They started to kiss each other passionately and spent the night together. The older jack watched it all, they were so young, so in love. Why would she hate him?

The next morning the young angelica woke up next to jack, who was still asleep. She got up and checked her wrist watch, and gasped "I'm late for my vows."

She quickly got dressed and ran down the gang plank, rose took jack to the convent where angelica grew up. Angelica burst into the church and ran up to one of the sisters, completely out of breath.

"Sister Mary" she wheezed "I can explain I"-

"You've been with a man?" gasped Sister Mary.

Angelica looked guiltily down at her neck where jack had left a series of love bites.

"Angelica, you may pack your things" the sister said sadly and disappointed "you can no longer live in the convent."

XxX

The young angelica packed her things and started to walk toward the docks.

"Well, at least I'll always have jack" she said a bit happier.

But when angelica made it to the docks, the black pearl was gone and so was jack!

Angelica dropped her suitcase and dropped to her knees and cried. How could he have done this? Was she just some pawn in his love game?

She screamed to herself alone on the docks "I HATE YOU JACK SPARROW!"

Jack and rose watched her cry.

"Jack, are you okay?" asked rose.

"I feel bad for her and at the same time I feel sick" said the older jack.

"That's called guilt jack" rose said.

Then he woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo ho! A parent's life for me?

Chapter 4

Jack woke up back in his cabin sitting at his desk, he spotted a bottle of rum on his desk and happily took a swig.

"That's not good for you!" came a voice.

Jack stopped in mid-sip and turned in his chair to see a little boy with brown eyes and black hair. He looked to be around twelve years old.

Jack looked around the room "how are you kids getting in here?"

The boy smirked "I'm john, I'm here to show you the present."

"Alright then" said jack getting out of his seat.

They walked out of the cabin and onto the deck of the black pearl, the party was still going on. Only problem was, no one was celebrating.

"I can't believe jack would say such a thing to angelica" said Elizabeth "what a moron!"

"He never was a good lover, when he was with me" said Giselle.

"And he kisses like a dog" commented scarlet.

"I can't believe there saying this about me!" jack said to john.

"Now hold on!" said Tia Dalma "I've known jack sparrow for a while…"

Jack smiled knowing Tia would stick up for him.

"And your right! I can't believe someone I've known all my life can be such a jerk!" Tia finished.

Jack's smile faded, he couldn't believe he would hear it with his own ears, but all the women he ever loved or kissed hated him and made up rumors about him.

"I don't have to hear this!" jack said to john and stormed back to his cabin, but as he walked by angelica's cabin he heard singing. John and jack walked in to find angelica rubbing her stomach and singing.

"_yo ho, yo ho_, _a pirates for me_" she sang softly "that's jack's favorite song. Who's jack? He's your daddy, but he doesn't want us anymore." She wiped a tear from her face. "Look, I don't care how many of you there are. I love you all and I'll take care of you and protect you. Even if your dad wouldn't."

She stopped talking and broke down in tears. Jack hated seeing her cry he sat down beside her and held her, almost close to crying himself.

"She can't hear or see you" said john.

"I don't care" said jack "angelica, I'm sorry, luv, please forgive me!"

"It's time to go" said john.

"No, please no!" said jack.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo ho! A parent's life for me?

Chapter 5

Jack's head shot up, he was back in his cabin, and he spotted a bottle of rum at the corner of his desk, but after a dream like that he really didn't feel like drinking. He didn't want rum, he wanted angelica to forgive him and love him again.

He jumped when he noticed someone beside him, it was a teenage girl she was pale with short blonde hair and dark eyes.

"And what's your name, luv" he asked.

She took him by the wrist and placed a tropical flower in his hand.

"A lily?" he said "your name is lily?"

She nodded.

"You don't talk much, do ya?" He asked.

She nodded again.

"Hmm" he said "well, let's go see my_ future_. That's what you're here to show me, right?"

She nodded once more, then took jacks hand. Jack couldn't help but notice her hand was soft and freezing as if she had arisen from a grave. She led him to the deck of the pearl and jack noticed that there was no one was working and the baby shower party was gone. Then the door to the captain's cabin swung open.

An older pirate stepped out onto the deck, jack couldn't help but notice that there was something familiar about him.

"Why is the rum always gone?" said the older pirate.

Jack's eyes widened "that's me?!"

Lily nodded.

Jack watched as the older him walked down the gang plank and headed to a local pub. He watched as he sat down and drank a bottle of rum.

"So, this is supposed to make me feel bad?" said the young jack.

Lily started to walk out of the pub and around the corner to an ally, there was a set of stairs that led to an apartment at the top of the pub. Jack followed her.

They came into a bedroom and saw a woman sleeping in a bed alone. She had a stressed face and most of her hair was grey from the roots.

"Jack," she mumbled I her sleep "jack, don't leave me here."

Jack slowly and sadly came to realize that that stressed woman was angelica. His Spanish beauty was a mess and he felt guilty for it.

Just then three kids burst in the room, they were the three kids that had visited him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" they squealed jumping on angelica's bed "we wanna go see daddy!"

"Your daddy's not here" angelica groaned.

"Yeah, he is!" said lily.

"The black pearls at the docks!" shouted john.

"Daddy! Daddy!" squealed rose.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" angelica screamed "YOUR LOSER FATHER LEFT US! HE DOUSN'T WANT US! NOW LET ME SLEEP!"

The kids rushed out of her room and into their room, jack and lily followed them.

"I think we should go see dad" said lily.

"Mom never said we couldn't" said john.

"Daddy!" said rose.

"Is that her favorite word or something?" jack asked lily.

Lily shrugged.

The kids tiptoed down the steps to the pub, but found the older jack gone.

"I thought he was here" said john.

Lily walked up to the bar and asked the bartender where jack sparrow was.

"Gone to his ship" replied the bartender "he's about to sail away."

The kids ran to the docks to catch up with jack. By the time they got there he was walking up the gang plank.

"Wait!" shouted john.

The older jack turned and saw three kids running up to him.

"Hi" gasped lily.

"Er-hello?" said the older jack.

"Daddy!" said rose.

Jack stared at the little girl "what?"

"We're your kids" explained lily "angelica teach is our mum."

"Good for you" said jack turning back towards his ship.

"Wait" said john "can't you hang out with us for a bit?"

The older jack sighed and turned back around to face the kids "look, the only reason I come to this port is to get rum. If it weren't for you kids I could still have your mother. But she was irresponsible and decide to have you little _mistakes_. So I left her here and now you all are her responsibility. Good bye!"

And with that he left the dock on his ship and as the kids watched him float away, they started to cry right there on the docks.

"How could I?" said the young jack "I can't believe I would talk to my own kids that way!"

He sat down beside them and held them "don't cry, please don't cry!" he said to them, on the verge of tears himself.

The kids just continued crying, not knowing jack was there.

"Lily, rose, john" he told them "I can change. I promise I'll change for you guys."

Jack looked all around for the other lily who brought him to the future but she was gone. Then everything went black.

_**An: one more chapter to go! Also, did anyone else notice that I used Johnny Depp's kids names for the kids? R&amp;R**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jacks head shot up from his desk, there's still time, he thought, I can make up for it!

He swung the door to his cabin open and ran straight into Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" he breathed "what day is it?! Is it Christmas?!"

"Sir, you were only in your cabin for fifteen minutes" said Gibbs puzzled.

"Really?" jack said wide eyed and smiling.

Gibbs nodded.

"Wait! Gibbs, Where's angelica?" jack asked.

"She's in Tortuga, we just dropped her off two minutes ago" said Gibbs.

Jack ran to the railing and looked back about a mile to see angelica standing on the docks.

"Angelica!" he shouted. She didn't hear him.

Jack looked at Gibbs "drop the anchor! Now!" he said.

"What?" asked Gibbs.

"Just do it, man!"

With that jack took off his effects, climbed up on the railing and dove into the sea below.

"Jack!" Gibbs shouted, the entire crew behind him, they all looked at jack as if he had just lost his mind completely. They dropped the anchor in order to not lose their captain.

Meanwhile jack was swimming with all he had to get to angelica.

"Angelica!" he sputtered "angelica!"

She started to walk toward the town, then she heard him calling to her.

"Jack?" she said turning toward to sea "jack!"

"Angelica!" jack wheezed as he climbed onto the dock.

Angelica put her hands on her hips "jack, what are you"-

She was cut off by hi lips landing on hers, as they broke the kiss they looked into each other's eyes.

"What was that for?" she asked softly.

"Angelica, I was wrong" jack admitted "I was a fool for saying the things I said, I am excited to be a father, I'm just not used to it yet. I love you angelica and I love the baby."

Angelica smiled "jack that's sweet but"-

"Just let me talk to the babies" jack said putting his head down to angelica's stomach "hi in there, this is your daddy speaking and yes you can call me captain daddy and"-

"Jack, I'm not pregnant" angelica said.

Jack looked up at her "what?"

"It was all a misunderstanding" she explained "the vomiting was sea sickness. I realized it when I got my period this afternoon."

"Oh" jack said sadly.

"But what made you change your mind about being a father?" angelica asked.

"It doesn't matter" he said "all that matters is that all is forgiven."

XxX

Jack and angelica were back on the deck of the black pearl, watching the sunset.

"Jack" she said "I love you."

"As do I" he replied "always have, always will."

She hugged him, resting her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead, jack looked around at the pearl and he could have sworn he saw lily, rose and john waving to him.

_**AN: the end! Hope you guys loved it!**_


End file.
